39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Cahill Files: The Redcoat Chase
'The Redcoat Chase '''came out on July 3rd, 2012 and is written by Clifford Riley. It is availiable as an e-book and has 90 pages. It is also be published in Spymasters. It comes with Card 453: General V, which is unlocked with the code redcoats39. Synopsis With the British marching on Washington under the command of a Vesper General, it’s up to a young Madrigal in 1812 to save a treasure hidden in the White House. Story Maryland, 1814 It follows Frederick Warren's life during American and British wars for two years. In his home, Frederick makes a prank by switching sugar with salt, then he got busted. His punishment: working in the barn. Suddenly, his parents come to him and tell everything about the Cahills and the Vespers, then leave. Meanwhile, in the President's House, Dolley Madison is frantically looking for a map, a map leading to Gideon's ring, while her messengers try to escort her to safety. Outside, Chief Cyrus Ramsay was on the run with General V - the leader of the British troops whose face is marked with a ''V. Chief Ramsay is heading to the Presidental House. That night, there is a wounded soldier who comes into Frederick's private apartments. He is dying, and he needed to talk to the innkeepers, who are Frederick's parents. Frederick says that they are away, and he can help. He is asked to deliver a message to the Presidental House, otherwise the Vespers would win. "Map.. Gideon's ring. Find it. The color of old age. The roots of our Father." he says, and then, "God bless you, Young Madrigal." and passes away. It is Ramsey, and Frederick knew General V is hunting him down. The boy hides the soldier's body in the barn with the help of his servant Amos. Then, Frederick goes to deliver the message He managed to get into the drawing room (facing troubles along the way). He is looking for the president, but the president is nowhere to be found. He only meets with the First Lady Dolley Madison, who is left behind with a gardener as a watcher. Frederick finally delivers the message to her. Now, they both pack and take a glimpse of a potrait of George Washington. Silver is the color of old age, and Father means the father of the nation. The map could be the painting. Both him and Dolley pull out the painting, but General V comes. The twosome get bounded in the basement. Soon, General V comes to them and tells the painting has no map. They are going to help General V in forced way. When the general is away, Dolley and Frederick escape through the back window. Dolley makes it, but Frederick does not. General V catches him before he left. The map is tossed to Dolley, and she runs. Frederick makes General V believe that the map is on the ax used to cut the frame of the painting before. As the general is satisfied, the house will be burned... along with Frederick! The British burn the house. Frederick tried to find the map in the silver room if there is still time. There is a secret hatch leading him to find a hatbox containing a silver urn. He finally finds the map inside the urn. He made his way out of the burning President House, and watches it being engulfed with flames and falls asleep. Upon waking up in the morning, General V comes back to Frederick again. Frederick makes it to the river and swims to his escape. He makes all his way to the camp, to meet Dolley Madison and his parents. The mission to retrieve the map and protect it from the Vesper is a success. Much later, on a mission to retrieve Gideon's Ring, Frederick Warren leads the work. Characters *Frederick Warren *Dolley Madison Card The book comes with a code, REDCOATS39, which unlocks Card 453: General V. Category:The Redcoat Chase Category:E-books Category:Spymasters Category:Books by Clifford Riley Category:The Cahill Files books